ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ritsu Sakuma/Profile
Ritsu always sounds sleepy and languid. Nocturnal and loves sleeping, he can be found napping anywhere. He had to repeat a year due to too much tardiness and dozing off in class, but he doesn't care. Childhood friends with second year Mao Isara; they know each other very well. Even though he's older, Mao is actually the one taking care of him. Third year Rei Sakuma is his older brother, but he has a rather brusque attitude towards Rei. He hates getting involved with people. A member of the unit Knights. Personality Though he may seem cold and uninterested, Ritsu is a playful and intelligent person at his core. Energy isn't something that comes naturally to him, and he is instead quietly passionate, and likes to tease others, enjoying their reactions. At the start of the year, Ritsu tended to distance himself from his classmates and idol activities, which he viewed as laborious and boring because of the previous fractured state of knights. He was reluctant to make friends due to this (Mao also insinuates he has social anxiety issues). But as the year goes on, Ritsu begins to open up and form important bonds with his friends and unitmates. He is very loyal and affectionate to the select few he is truly comfortable with. Ritsu can be blunt and harsh to a fault, but is very intuitive and often picks up on others' emotions. He regards psychoanalysis as a 'bad habit' of his, yet is very adept at it. At times, he be very clingy, and loves it when others praise him. He can be violent, especially towards his older brother, and doesn't hold his tongue often. Despite this, he can get very protective of his loved ones, to the point of being possessive. Ritsu has abandonment issues largely stemming from Rei's absence last year, which contributes to his tendency of clinging to those he truly loves, yet also his habit of distancing himself from others as a whole. He shares Rei's aversion of sunlight, and becomes more active and 'alive' at night. They also share a habit of jokingly regarding themselves as older and wiser than their juniors. He loves music, and plays the piano. His songwriting reveals a much deeper and more wistful side of him, something that he almost never reveals to others, preferring his smug and sleepy persona. Somewhat surprisingly, though, he tends to keep things to himself to avoid burdening others. As it stands, Ritsu values his unit and friends very much, and is willing to put effort into his idol work (or at least that which interests him). Appearance Ritsu has mid-length black hair with bangs and side bangs that frame his cheeks. He has a tiny speck of hair and a stray bang sticking out of his head. He has red eyes and a fair complexion. At school, he wears his school blazer unbuttoned over his gray sweater. His white shirt is untucked with a messy collar. He wears brown dress shoes and loose plaid pants. On stage as one of the knights, Ritsu wears a navy blue, white, and gold jacket resembling a royal military uniform over a black shirt. He wears black fingerless gloves with a golden stripe on the side. On the jacket, there are four thin golden ropes attached to the collar, two connecting to the right shoulder pad and the back of the jacket while the other two are left hanging with knots in the front of the jacket. There are also two golden ropes which hang from the bottom left of the front to the back of the jacket. There is a navy blue and white stripe patterned sash connecting from his left shoulder pad to the bottom right of his jacket. He wears black combat boots with gold-colored laces and buckles on the top part of the boots. Trivia *Ritsu's autograph consists of only his first name, rendered in Roman letters. *Ritsu's name 凛月 means "cold moon". *Both Ritsu and Rei have black hair and red eyes. *Ritsu had to repeat his first year as he's often late for class or sleeps during class, ruining his attendance record. *Ritsu has low blood pressure. *Ritsu, like Rei, refers to Koga as a dog and enjoys teasing him. Spoilers: *Ritsu enjoys being spoiled, and is often spoiled by Mao. *Ritsu serves as Knights' strategist. *Despite how strange (and disgusting) his pastries look, they actually are delicious. Rei seems to say that Ritsu has a bright future for "Grasping the concept of black magic at a young age" because of the pastries, much to Ritsu's delight. *During Duel, Ritsu drinks from the producer's bleeding finger saying it's been a while since he tasted blood. He fears that his brother might become interested in the producer's blood, since hers is easy to drink. *In the Raising Curtains! Dark Night Halloween event, it is hinted that Rei has done something in the past to make Ritsu resent him, up until now. In later events, it's implied Ritsu resents him because Rei wasn't there for him during the Knights fallout (when Leo left the school). At the time, Rei was dealing with the Five Oddballs incident and travelling to the Middle East to recruit Adonis. *It is revealed in the "2D☆STAR: UNDEAD Interview" that Ritsu was held back a year due to his tardiness and tendency to sleep during class. Voice Actor Comment "Each character has their own very unique personality, and I was very conscious of trying to draw out his charming points as best as I could during the recording sessions. During daytime, he always appears lethargic, not wanting to have anything to do with other people, and somewhat distant, but I wonder if it's not simply because he doesn't quite understand interpersonal communication, and maybe he's bewildered, not knowing what he should do. Thus, I would be very happy if the players would look beyond his aloofness and notice the straightforwardness and childishness hidden inside. He's very honest about his feelings, and I mean this in a good way, so I hope you will regard him from the point of view of an adult." }} Category:Profile